


set it off

by YouAreAVision



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy, Sexual Tension, i cant stop thinking about different ideas, i love them, this is me doing whatever i want with the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreAVision/pseuds/YouAreAVision
Summary: “Hold this.” she shoved her empty glass into Jesse’s hands. Jesse made a surprised sound but reacted quickly enough to save the glass from falling.“Ellie!” he called after her. Ellie didn’t react. She was a woman on a mission now.orEllie is jealous. Dina is turned on.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 411





	1. a slip up

**Author's Note:**

> Another story? On the same day? What's happening?
> 
> Have fun with my slightly off-canon exploration of a jealous Ellie

Usually it would have taken a lot more convincing on Dina’s side to get Ellie to appear at one of these things but since things changed between them, she gladly spent her night watching her girlfriend spinning around the room, spraying everyone with her natural charm. _Girlfriend._ She still couldn’t believe that that’s what they were now. She was _hers._ The word tasted great in Ellie’s mouth, amazing actually. 

She grinned stupidly into her drink, trying to hide her obvious  infatuation from any onlookers. She had a reputation to uphold after all.  She lazily spun the whiskey in her hand, tapping her foot lightly to the beat that echoed through the church. 

Almost all of Jackson had turned up. People craved for any distraction from the cruel world they had to face day by day. 

Spotting Jesse strolling up to her, she lifted her hand in a half-wave. He rose his drink to her and she mirrored the gesture. He came to a stop next to her and leaned against the table she was sitting on. 

“Havin’ a good time?” his face was stoic as ever.

“It’s alright.”

“Could’ve fooled me. You’re all smiles.”

“Shut up.” she pushed at his shoulder to which he only responded with a lopsided grin. “I’m not.”

“And here I thought you didn’t like these things. Apparently the only thing missing was the right person to come here with.” he took a small sip, waiting for her response.

Ellie only scoffed at that “Whatever.” 

“You and Joel are good again? I saw you talking earlier.”

“We’re… us.” she took another sip, a big one this time. “You know how it is.”

“You mean how both of you are the most stubborn people that ever graced the face of the earth?”

“Don’t let Joel hear you say that.” He pushed himself up to sit next to her now “I mean it, you might lose your patrol privileges.”

“Good thing I’m saying it to you then.” he put a shoulder on her hand at that. “Hey. I’m glad you two are better. You seem different lately, lighter.” 

Ellie pushed his hand off her shoulder and laughed. “Thanks for noticing, I’m actually on a diet right-”

“That’s not what I meant, idiot.” Ellie laughed loudly at that. She had developed a deep appreciation for Jesse over the years she had spent in Jackson. He was always someone she looked up to. He was a _good_ friend.

“I was so sure I saw you checking me out earlier.” she teased him. Her glass was almost empty. 

“You’re not my type.” Jesse laughed with her now. 

“What? You mean incredibly good looking and a comedic genius on top of that?” 

“That’s exactly what I meant.” Jesse shot back. “But someone else might be checking out your girl right now.” The hand holding his glass lifted and pointed across the open dance floor. 

It took Ellie a moment to find Dina in the crowd and when she did her eyes narrowed. Next to her was a man. He was leaning dangerously close to Dina. Ellie’s grip on her glass tightened. She recognized the man to be Andrew, he worked at the diner’s kitchen and always greeted them with a big smile. She might knew  _why_ now.  Her foot stopped tapping and Jesse seemed to immediately recognize the change in her demeanor. 

“Didn’t take you to be a jealous one, Williams.”

“M’not.” it came out through gritted teeth which in hindsight disproved her point.

“Sure.” Andrew’s hand landed on Dina’s hip. He said something that made Dina laugh and she threw her head back, laughing wholeheartedly. 

Ellie pushed down the feeling that crept up her throat. She was _not_ jealous. Dina could talk to other people. There was nothing wrong with that. _As long as those other people kept their hands to themselves._ A vicious voice whispered at the back of her head. _Did he not know that Dina was with her now?_ Most of the time Jackson felt like the smallest place on earth but right now she couldn’t stop thinking how it apparently wasn’t small enough _for Andrew to know that h_ _e had his hands_ _in all the wrong places._

He leaned in close to Dina’s ear now, saying something to which Dina gave a small nod. His hand left her hips, and Ellie’s released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, before he took Dina’s hand in her own and lead her back to the dance floor. 

An upbeat song was playing and Andrew kept his hands in places that were innocent enough.  Halfway through the song he pulled at Dina’s hand and made her spin around and  _right into his arms._ He lowered his upper body and Dina dipped at his command. 

Ellie saw red.

“Hold this.” she shoved her empty glass into Jesse’s hands. Jesse made a surprised sound but reacted quickly enough to save the glass from falling. 

“Ellie!” he called after her. Ellie didn’t react. She was a woman on a mission now. 

T he dance floor wasn’t big but right now it felt as if she had to cross a goddamn football field. She fought to keep her anger at bay. When Andrew f lashed another big smile in Dina’s reaction she shoved all restraint out of the window. 

The song ended at the very moment she came up next to them. Ellie kept her hands down but it didn’t stop her from squeezing herself between Andrew and Dina, effectively shoving Andrew out of the way while doing so. 

“Can I help you?” she kept her voice low but the threat was clear. Andrew was a little taller than her and her eyes were spitting fire when she looked up at him.

“Ellie.” he smiled at her, seemingly oblivious to the obvious shift in the air. 

“Ellie.” Another voice spoke now, it was softer. A hand reached around to grab her arm from behind. Ellie took a moment, staring up at Andrew before she turned around. Her anger vanished as fast as it rose and she felt ashamed. _What was that?_

She met Dina’s eyes and expected to find her looking back in disappointment. Instead she found dilated pupils,  stunned and sultry, staring at her.  Ellie recognized that look immediately and her face turned red.  Dina’s hands grabbed her biceps and Ellie knew exactly what was going on behind those brown eyes that were staring at her intently. 

She was embarrassed at her outburst and Dina seemed to somehow enjoy this.  _What is going on?_

Ellie turned around to Andrew and was confused to find him still smiling at her. “I guess that’s my cue. Thank you for the dance, Dina.” He tipped his non-existing hat in appreciation and before any of them could say another word he was gone. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.” her hands went to cover her face. She felt pure disbelieve at her own actions. “I- you-.” she managed to stammer out. 

Dina still hadn’t said another word. 

Ellie kicked at the floor. “Can you say something?” 

“I think I know exactly what got into you.” Her voice was hushed, almost playful. Ellie knew that voice, it was reserved for bedroom activities and bedroom activities only. 

“Are you okay?” Ellie chuckled nervously, mostly confused at the whole situation. 

Dina’s hands squeezed where she was holding onto her arms. “A little surprised maybe.” she lowered her voice another octave. “Not in a bad way.” 

It was Ellie’s turn to stare now. Completely lost in Dina’s eyes. Another upbeat song started blasting through the speakers but neither of them seemed to take notice of it. Ellie let her hands wander to Dina’s hips, pulling her close. Dina used the new position to wrap her arms around Ellie’s neck. 

Their faces were close,  their breaths mixing. They didn’t move.

When another couple bumped into them they shook out of their trance. Dina took Ellie’s hand in her own and lead her away. At the bar she took it upon herself to order them two more glasses of whiskey. 

Wordlessly she put the glass in Ellie’s hands. 

“What are we doing?” Ellie asked curiously. 

“If we leave now, everybody will know exactly what we will be doing.” Dina mumbled into her glass “And considering that Joel is standing right over there, I am not exactly a fan of that idea.” 

Dina moved to her side and slid her hand around her waist. She put her head against Ellie’s shoulder and took another sip of her drink. 

Ellie thought about what Dina had said and had to agree with  it . They weren’t exactly  _subtle._ “That… makes sense.” she sighed. 

They stood silently when Ellie felt Dina’s hand creep under her flannel and shirt. Dina’s face was unreadable as she started tracing Ellie’s spine in a painfully slow motion. “I never thought you’d be the jealous type.”

“That’s funny. Jesse said the exact same thing earlier.”

“And what exactly did Jesse do to make you jealous?” Dina grinned mischievously.

“That’s not what- oh fuck you.” 

“You will. Later.” Dina’s voice was dripping with suggestion. 

“And what about you? Being all _sexy-eyes_ at me.” Dina pinched the skin at her lower back at that. “Ow.”

“Oh shut up.” It was Dina’s turn to hide her face.

Ellie just wanted to get out of here.

They spent another thirty minutes at the church, not letting go of each other, whispering all  _kinds_ of things to each other. And then came the moment, neither of them could stay here any longer. They quickly excused themselves and were out of the building before anyone could stop them. 

They practically ran the way home, holding hands throughout. 

They barely made it back to Ellie’s place before Ellie’s flannel landed on the floor. Not another thought was wasted for the piece of clothing. They stumbled back, hands clinging to each other. Fighting to get the upper hand. 

In one swift motion Dina pulled Ellie’s shirt over her head and threw it over her own shoulder.  Her  lips landed on Ellie’s neck, at first it was a slow motion. Tongue running over bare skin. It quickly turned into biting and Ellie’s head fell back. 

“Bed. Now.” Ellie’s voice was breathless.

Dina stripped her own clothing and Ellie was sure if she had stopped the time it would have been a record for any human to ever get rid of their clothes. Ellie copied her and soon they were both naked and _on_ the bed.

* * *

Dina’s hair was out of her bun and spread wildly against the bed sheet. They were both still fighting for air, completely satisfied. Nothing could shake this moment. 

Dina’s fingers were tracing different shapes on Ellie’s back again. 

Ellie’s eyes were closed, simply enjoying this moment.

“Ellie?” 

Ellie opened one eye to look up at Dina. “Hmm?”

“You know Andrew is gay, right?” Dina deadpanned.

Ellie’s eyes were pressed closed again.  “I’m such an idiot.” Dina laughed and reached for her face to kiss her.

“Yeah, you are.”


	2. arts and crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina gets jealous. Everyone else is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the turn tables.

Dina was exhausted. Her patrol route with Eugene felt longer than it usually did. The sun was ruthless that day, not a single cloud in sight.

She brought Japan back to the stables, signed her weapons off at the armory and quickly walked the short way home. The cold water from the shower head was more than welcomed and she rinsed herself off the dirt and sweat she had been harboring all day.

Only half an hour later she was back out in the sun again. She hadn’t seen Ellie since the morning before so it wasn’t a surprise when her feet carried her to her girlfriend’s place with impatient steps.

The door to Ellie’s shed was ajar when she arrived, so she didn’t bother knocking before stepping inside. She found Ellie sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the bed. When she noticed Dina she looked up from the piece of paper she was drawing on and gave her a lazy smile.

“You’re early.”

Dina took the few steps to the bed and sat down next to Ellie’s shoulder. “That a problem?” Dina asked, while trying to catch a glimpse of Ellie’s drawing.

Ellie turned her head to look up at her. “No, not at all.” She turned the drawing away, suddenly very aware of the curious eyes staring at the piece of paper in her hands. “I’m happy you’re here.”

“Good.” Dina dipped her head to kiss the top of Ellie’s. Her fingers landed behind Ellie’s ear, drawing small circles on her scalp. Ellie’s eyes fell close and she leaned into the touch. “What are you drawing?”

“It’s really more of a sketch.”

“Let me see.” her nails started scratching at the back of Ellie’s head.

“It’s not done yet.”

“Whatever, stupid.” she stretched out her fingers and pushed Ellie’s head away. “Keep your secrets. See if I care.”

Ellie’s response was a laugh. “I know you do.”

“You’re so annoying.” she huffed.

“You love it.” _I love you._

“Sure.” She got up from where she was sitting on the bed and walked over to the kitchen cabinets. She grabbed two glasses, filling them up at the sink. She carried one over to Ellie’s nightstand and took the other one with her when she went to sit on the couch.

That’s when she first saw it.

“What’s that?”

“Hm?” Ellie’s eyes were focused back on the drawing.

“ _That.”_ Dina pointed at the object sitting on the coffee table.

“Flowers?” Ellie was looking at her funny.

“I can see that. I mean what do they do here?”

“Oh I got them as a present. They’re pretty, right?”

“ _And_ the vase?”

“It came with the flowers.” she answered absently while drawing another line.

“It came with the flowers?” she asked with suspicion in her voice. “Who gives away flowers _in_ a vase?”

“What’s going on?” Ellie eyed her funnily, not understanding what the fuss was about.

“Nothing. M’ just curious.” she looked at the object more closely now. “It’s painted.” she stated flatly.

“It is.” Ellie’s attention was back on her drawing.

Dina lifted the vase from the table and turned it around in her hands. She recognized the flowers to be hydrangeas. She knew that because she grew the exact same kind on her patio and Ellie always went on about liking them so much.

She continued to inspect the colorful object and when she lifted it above her head she caught the engraved note on the bottom of the vase. _To Ellie_ it read. “Who _the fuck_ made you a vase?”

“Dina, it’s just a vase.”

“Who?” she ignored Ellie’s objection.

“Bertha.” Ellie gave in. “You know her, she teaches the arts and crafts class at the school.”

“And how exactly does that connect to _this-”_ she pointed at the vase in her hand “ending up on your coffee table?”

Ellie sighed and finally put her sketch book down, focusing on her visibly fuming girlfriend now. “It doesn’t mean anything. Joel made her a wood carving the other day and I delivered it to her, so she just wanted so say thank you.”

“Hold up, _Joel_ made her something and she gives _you_ a vase _with_ flowers. This can not possibly add up in your head, Ellie.”

“She probably made one for Joel, too.”

“You’re so blind sometimes.” She put the vase back on the coffee table and sighed as she fell back into the cushions.

“You’re jealous.” Ellie smiled sheepishly at her. Ellie’s enjoyment at Dina’s visible frustration made her pick up a pillow and throw it at her. Ellie easily ducked out of the way and laughed a little louder now. “I can’t believe it. You’re never jealous. Like _never._ ”

“Remind me to never tell you anything ever again.” Dina rolled her eyes. “You’re infuriating.”

“So I’ve been told.” Ellie got up from her position on the floor, leaving her sketchbook mindlessly behind as she walked the few steps over to Dina. She let herself plop down on top of her girlfriend, successfully sliding her arms around her waist while doing so.

“Get off me.” Dina’s arms pushed at Ellie’s chest. There was barely any strength behind the motion and the smile on Dina’s face made it clear that she wanted anything but for Ellie to get off her.

“You’re so cute.” she kissed Dina’s nose. “I can’t believe you’re jealous.”

“I’m so not. I’m just pointing out that it’s a strange gift. And you’re being an idiot for not seeing it.”

“Sure.” Another kiss landed on her face. “And I’m the idiot here.”

“I’m so right about this. I can’t believe you’re making fun of me.” Dina’s hands found their way to the back of Ellie’s neck as she pulled her down a little. Ellie’s lips hovered above hers. “Tell me that I’m right, stupid.”

“You’re righ-” Ellie’s words got lost in the hot air between them when Dina leaned the rest of the way up, effectively silencing Ellie’s attempt at redemption.

Their lips moved against each other in a familiar way, hands wandering under the fabric of their clothes and digging roughly at the exposed skin.

Ellie used her weight to push her deeper into the cushion, pinning her arms above her head. Dina’s back arched at the rush of endorphins flowing through her body and Ellie used the opening at her neck to latch her mouth onto the warm skin underneath her jaw.

It was almost enough to make her forget about the vase on the table right next to them. _Almost_.

When Ellie’s grip on her upper body weakened slightly, she used the chance to wiggle her leg free from where it was stuck under Ellie’s thigh.

She knew it was petty but she was right and she would get her way. She stretched her leg, blindly reaching for the vase and using the length of her toes she managed to tip the vase over. And when it fell from the table she felt the slightest bit of accomplishment.

The vase hit the floor with a crashing sound and Ellie whipped her head back, staring at the shattered vase with her mouth hanging open. “You didn’t.”

“Oops.”

* * *

What Dina did after leaving Ellie’s place was something she’d later swore she would take to the grave with her. Hell would have to freeze over before she’d admit to a single person that she was now, in fact, standing outside of the school building, trying to find a way to look utterly inconspicuous. Kicking at the ground beneath her feet and arms crossed in front of her chest she was scanning the small crowd in the class room.

About ten children were scattered around the room, holding various tools in their hands. A little boy was hammering passionately at something on his table and another girl seemed to have plenty of fun cutting away at a fabric, that if it ever was supposed to resemble any known shape, Dina could not make it out.

This was the goddamn _apocalypse_. Who decided they needed an arts and crafts class anyway?

At the front of the class room stood a tall, lean figure that Dina immediately recognized as Bertha. Dina’s eyes narrowed instantly.

Bertha was gesticulating wildly and seemed to explain something to the children, which obviously none of them cared enough for to pay any attention to.

She wasn’t sure what exactly her plan was when she made her way to the school and now that she was actually standing here it all just felt like an incredibly dumb idea.

On cue the children inside started throwing their belonging into their small bags and Dina realized that the lesson would be over any minute.

When Bertha saw her standing outside the window a confused expression crossed her face before it was replaced with a small smile. “Hey.” she said when she walked over. One of Bertha’s hands reached for her back-pocket and brought forth a pack of cigarettes. “Want one?”

“Uh- no, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” she flipped a cigarette into her mouth and lit it with a lighter that disappeared moments later, together with the rest of the pack.

Dina stood there awkwardly, wondering why she came in the first place.

“How can I help you?”

“I- just.” the speech she had planned before was stuck in her throat now.

“Did Ellie like the vase I made for her?” Bertha broke the silence.

“She sure did.” _I didn’t._

“Good. I’m glad. That’ why you’re here?” she smiled at her.

“Yeah.” _Two could play this game._

* * *

Three days later she ran into Jesse on her way back from patrol. She almost didn’t recognize him as his face was hidden behind a gigantic bouquet flowers, that was sitting in a _vase._ She recognized the pattern on the clay to be the same one from the one she had broken only a few days earlier.

“Jesse!”

“Oh, hey Dina. I almost didn’t see you there.”

“What’ you have there?”

“This? It’s a gift from Bertha. For my mom.” Dina traced the flowery pattern across the freshly painted clay.

“What for?”

“She gave her a recipe for some stew, I think. Why?”

Dina lifted the vase from the bottom and went to inspect the bottom of it. And right there sat the inscription. _To Robin._

It only took her a moment to connect the dots and when she did she almost slapped her own forehead.

“You will never mention this to Ellie.” Her eyes squeezed warningly and she used her finger to poke Jesse’s chest.

“Why would I mention this to Ellie?” confusion was written all over his face.

“Just- don’t.”

_Oh fuck. Ellie was right._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy about any criticism, opinions or just ideas for other stories?


End file.
